


Stargazing

by Serenade_of_The_Sea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cutie Pies!, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stars!, Wholesome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_of_The_Sea/pseuds/Serenade_of_The_Sea
Summary: Stars were how he remembered.





	Stargazing

Usopp liked looking at the stars. It reminded him of his, mom, how they’d look at the stars, and so that was why he brought a blanket out on deck, as soon as night fell, because he missed her. 

Usopp had to stargaze alone today. He didn’t mind, though. He hardly felt alone when he could make out the Big Dipper in the sky.   
“I miss you, Mom.” Usopp whispered to himself.  
Usopp wondered if his dad looked at the stars. The question was hastily pushed to the back of his mind when Luffy came over to him and sat down.   
“Whatcha doing?” The question was so, well, Luffy.

“Nothing much. Just looking at the stars, you know, the usual.”

“You’re hurting.” The blunt way that Luffy said it hit Usopp hard.

“How? How do you not?” Luffy said nothing in response, and instead held Usopp, as tightly as he could.

After that, they looked at the stars every night the weather would allow it. One night, Luffy asked Usopp something.  
“Do you ever see her in the stars?”  
They’d reached a silent understanding about Banchina.

“Like, what do you mean?” Usopp cupped his ear so he could hear better.

“Luffy pointed to the brightest star in the sky.  
“That one’s Ace!” He grinned.”

Usopp couldn’t have loved him more than at that moment.


End file.
